Vanilla on Your Lips
by lets-talk-appella
Summary: Beca and Chloe are at a Treble party when things get a little out of control. Pure, filthy smut. Established Bechloe, Jesse isn't real. WARNING for strap-ons (including ejaculating dildos), choking, blowjobs, and restraints. If you don't like that, I'd skip this one.


_\- Chloe - _

Chloe is overwhelmed.

The Treble house is full to the point of bursting, a twisting mass of limbs and drunken faces swirling around her, none of which she recognizes in the throbbing strobe lights. The bass pounds so loudly she can feel it in her chest, vibrating the air in her lungs. Dancing bodies are everywhere, surrounding her, bumping into her, offering her shot after shot, which she downs easily.

None of this compares, though, to how it feels to be dancing this closely with Beca. The crush of the crowd and the influence of alcohol has pushed them together, Beca's arms looped around Chloe's neck and Chloe's hands pressed into the small of Beca's back. Beca's hips swivel against hers with every pulsing beat of the music and the sound of Beca's breathing, rapid from dancing, flings Chloe's mind to the gutter until all she can think about is how badly she wants to take Beca home and lay her across the first flat surface they find.

Chloe takes a breath in an attempt control herself - they're at a party with their friends nearby - but it's not easy when she can feel how wet she is with every shift of her legs under her skirt. The alcohol she's consumed buzzes through her system, overheating her body and making her imagination run wild with images of unbuttoning Beca's pants and slipping her hand into them in the middle of the dance floor. Chloe shivers at the thought, one of her hands sliding down from Beca's back to the curve of her ass to squeeze firm flesh.

Beca gasps in her ear, a breathy sound of surprise that makes Chloe's hips grind forward in recognition. She grits her teeth and pulls back to create a hair of space between them before she really forgets herself, but Beca only follows, pressing closer. Beca's fingers slide into her hair, weaving into her curls, drawing a whimper from Chloe's throat as she squeezes Beca again.

The song changes, transitioning into something slower and more sensual, and Beca shifts her stance. A thigh fits itself in between Chloe's, pressing up with every beat of the music.

Chloe whimpers again, clutching Beca tighter; Beca turns her head and lips brush Chloe's ear.

"It's okay," Beca whispers. "Ride me."

Chloe trembles as Beca's thigh presses up even more firmly; her hands latch onto Beca's waist, holding her in place as she gives one long, slow roll of her hips against Beca's thigh. It makes her jaw drop and she hears Beca's shaky exhale, and Chloe knows without a doubt she's soaked through both the thong she's wearing and the denim of Beca's jeans. She rolls her hips again, seeking, grinding, ready to ride Beca's thigh to orgasm in the middle of the dance floor, but then Beca pulls away, reclaiming her thigh.

Chloe glances down automatically, her eyes the dark patch she'd left on Beca's jeans, and heat rushes through her. She wants to ask why Beca stopped, and beg her to continue, but then Beca takes her arms from around Chloe's neck and turns around, glancing over her shoulder.

Taking Beca's look as an invitation, Chloe steps forward and wraps her arms around Beca's waist, hands wandering over Beca's abdomen and thighs, needing to touch as much of her as she can. Beca pushes back into her, her ass grinding into Chloe's front as one of her hands rises, coming over her shoulder to wind again into Chloe's hair. Chloe's grip tightens on Beca's hips and she rocks her hips side-to-side against Beca, each press sending a zing of electricity through her.

The hand in her hair tugs just hard enough to sting, and Chloe moves her lips to Beca's neck, knowing that's what she's asking for. She leaves a path of wet, open-mouthed kisses along the side of Beca's neck, glancing around to make sure no one's watching them before she drags her tongue up to circle around Beca's pulse point. She hears Beca's breath catch and the hand in her hair tugs sharply at the same time Beca's hips push back against hers even more firmly, and that final push snaps what remains of Chloe's self-control.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she breathes against Beca's ear, tracing over the metal bar with her tongue.

Beca turns her head and Chloe pulls back enough to take in her expression; the corners of Beca's mouth lift almost mockingly and she quirks one eyebrow, looking up at Chloe through her eyelashes.

"Why are you telling me?"

The daring note in Beca's voice, steadier than Chloe had expected, combined with the look on her face sends fire racing down Chloe's spine and makes her toes curl in her shoes. Beca's smile only grows, knowing the effect those words had on Chloe.

"I'd like you to come with," Chloe manages, purposely making her eyes wide and innocent. "I've got something for you."

She reaches up to remove Beca's hand from her hair and turns away, instantly missing Beca's body against hers, but she forces herself to keep moving. Making sure she still has her small handbag, she heads for the stairs to the second floor without a backward glance.

Two can play at this game.

_\- Beca - _

_Chloe's ass looks amazing in that skirt,_ Beca thinks as she climbs the stairs after her girlfriend. It's not the first time they've done this at a Treble party, and she knows it won't be the last, and maybe she should be kind of ashamed of that but she can't find it in her to care. Especially not when she can feel the wet patch Chloe had left on her jeans rubbing along her thigh with every step she takes.

They reach the second floor and Chloe makes a beeline for the (thankfully vacant) bathroom. She stalks inside, leaving the door open, and Beca has to school her expression as best she can as she brushes past other people at the party, trying to contain her excitement and control the need throbbing between her legs.

She enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, locking it, and turns around just in time to meet Chloe's lips. She's pushed backward and pressed against the door, Chloe's hands at her hips as Chloe's tongue licks deeply into her mouth. Chloe's tongue hooks around her own to pull it into her mouth to suck, sending a new wave crashing between Beca's legs as she's lost in a kiss that tastes like alcohol and Chloe.

Chloe presses closer, one of her hands moving to splay across Beca's lower stomach. Beca whimpers and squirms against the door, the ache between her legs increasing by the second. She kisses Chloe back with fervor, hands back in Chloe's soft locks and heart pounding in her chest. The hand on Beca's stomach rises up, teasing between her breasts, to rest lightly at the base of her neck. Excitement kindles in Beca's chest and she pushes forward, only for Chloe to deepen the kiss at the same time she adds just a hint of pressure at Beca's throat. It's not much, but it's enough to ratchet Beca's heart rate even higher and she groans, the vibrations in her throat hindered by Chloe's hand. All too soon, though, Chloe's hand relaxes and slides down to rest back on Beca's lower stomach, their kiss ending when Chloe nips Beca's lower lip and steps back.

"God, you look amazing in those jeans," she breathes.

Beca struggles for air, the ghost of Chloe's hand still at her throat. Her heart melts at the tender honestly in Chloe's voice, but she's not about to give up on their game. Instead, she manages, "I know, but they'd be better on the floor."

"That's rich, since you asked why I even wanted to go to the bathroom."

"I wanted to hear you say it," Beca replies softly, watching the way Chloe's eyes darken. "I wanted to hear you say how badly you needed to fuck me."

Chloe's breath catches, and the hand on Beca's stomach twitches.

"I thought you were gonna to it right there," Beca continues. "Right in the middle of the dance floor, where everyone could have seen."

"I wanted to," Chloe says quietly. "And I wanted you, too. God, I could picture you on your knees."

Beca's eyes flutter, but she manages to reply, "I would have, if you'd asked."

"Oh, God," Chloe whispers, pressing even closer. "Stop talking," she whimpers, her fingers dipping lower to run just under the waistband of Beca's jeans before pulling back out.

Beca raises an eyebrow and gives Chloe her best smirk. "Why?" she asks. "Gonna gag me?"

The way Chloe bites her lip at the suggestion should maybe be a warning. "I might…" she replies, and the hand low on Beca's abdomen drops to cup between her legs.

Beca's stomach flips and she widens her stance automatically, pressing down into Chloe's hand. Chloe follows the movement, though, not letting her find any friction and pulling away.

"Behave," Chloe scolds her, stepping away completely. "I can feel how wet you are through your pants," she adds casually, as if that single statement wasn't enough to turn Beca's knees to jelly. "So _needy_."

"Says the girl who left _this _on my jeans," Beca emphasizes, pointing down at the rapidly-drying spot on her thigh.

Chloe's lips lift and she reaches for her handbag, which she'd set on the counter. As she opens it, she says, "That's what you do to me, Bec. Can't help it."

"That's so hot -"

"Which is why," Chloe cuts her off, "I brought this." And from the handbag she extracts a bright pink miniature dildo with a long tube trailing from the base.

The bass pounds downstairs, rattling the floor under Beca's feet. There's got to be a line forming for the bathroom by now. They really, really shouldn't be doing this here. But Beca isn't thinking about that; all she can think about is how swollen and hot she feels, and how badly she wants the toy in Chloe's hand to be inside her.

"That's - you -"

"Yep," Chloe chirps, also pulling out the pre-filled syringe and attaching it to the open end of the tube.

"Jesus," Beca breathes, her head falling back against the door as her entire body clenches in sudden need.

"Chloe's fine," Chloe says, returning her handbag to the counter and stepping close to Beca again.

Beca tries to reply, but then Chloe's lips are on hers again and there's a hand between her legs, pressing and rubbing circles over the seam of her jeans and _Christ _it feels good. She whimpers into Chloe's mouth, hands flying to Chloe's hips, digging her fingertips into the material of her skirt.

Deft fingers appear at her waist, unbuttoning her jeans and dragging the zipper down slowly. The sound and feel of it acts as a Pavlov Effect, and Beca's mouth dries as the moisture in her body rushes to pool even more between her legs.

Chloe breaks the kiss to look into Beca's eyes, silently asking for permission. Beca nods frantically even as muffled voices sound outside the door and fade away, other party goers walking past the door without any clue what's happening inside.

"Hurry up," Beca pleads, her legs trembling.

"This is payback for being sassy," Chloe replies, tugging Beca's jeans and underwear down over her hips agonizingly slowly. Cool air rushes to her center and Beca shudders, knowing how swollen she is.

Beca can only wait, looking down her body as Chloe sinks lower, the toy and tubing held in her hand as she eases Beca's clothes further down. Beca kicks out of her shoes, yanking one foot out of her jeans and underwear so she can widen her stance. Chloe glances up at her, eyes gleaming, and leans forward to leave open-mouthed kisses where Beca's waistband would have covered.

"Chlo…"

Chloe doesn't respond, but stands slowly, maintaining eye contact. "What do you want?" she whispers.

"I - just touch - just do it already," Beca stammers, her body overheating despite being half-naked.

Chloe hums, moving closer to attach her lips to Beca's neck to lick and suck. Beca moans and her hips move forward, out of her control; Chloe immediately pulls away, not allowing Beca to find any friction.

"Wait," she says, and Beca's eyes close because she can't wait, she needs this now, she needs to be filled -

"Good girl," Chloe whispers when Beca doesn't move.

Beca nods without opening her eyes, waiting and waiting for Chloe to make the first move, for her to touch her or do anything -

Something cool, hard, and ridged nudges between her legs and Beca jolts; her eyes fly open and she looks down to where Chloe holds the toy against her. They make eye contact again, then Chloe's hand moves, rubbing the toy along Beca, coating it from tip to base. Beca's hips roll in time against it, pressing down into it and Chloe's hand, needing more.

"That's so good," she breathes, and Chloe smiles.

"Just wait," she says again, then pulls adjusts the toy so it's positioned at Beca's entrance.

"You're gonna do this here?" Beca manages with final tendrils of her common sense. It's going to make a mess and they're in the bathroom at a Treble party and there are other people around and - and the toy slips into Beca so easily it makes her head fall back against the door with a thud.

She groans before she can stop it, a loud sound that makes her clap a hand over her own mouth. Chloe smiles wickedly at her, then starts to move the toy, pulling out and pressing back in slowly.

It's small, but firm and ridged, and Beca can feel every bump and groove along her inner walls as Chloe slips the toy in and out, each stroke firmer than the last until she's slamming it inside Beca. Beca's knees quake and she has to lean against the door for support, clinging to Chloe's shoulders for dear life.

The sound their movements make is utterly obscene, and normally Beca would be embarrassed by it, but the way Chloe holds her close and thrusts the toy even harder and faster makes her forget all about it. Chloe's other hand, holding the syringe plunger, raises to clumsily palm at Beca's breasts through her shirt and thin bra, tearing another sound from deep within Beca's chest.

After a few more thrusts, Chloe presses the toy deep and leaves it there, held in place as Beca tightens around it. Her fingers move to circle Beca's clit once, twice, thrice, until Beca's back arches and she tenses and clings to Chloe even more desperately.

"God, baby, I'm - "

"Come for me," Chloe breathes, and Beca's entire body tenses and her hips lock and she's on the edge when Chloe lifts the hand holding the syringe connected to the tube and presses the plunger. Instantly, Beca feels it; the toy twitches inside her and seems to burst, the contents shooting into her, filling her completely.

She cries out, and instantly, Chloe's mouth is on hers, muffling the sound of her moans as she comes, pulsing around the toy, its contents already starting to drip down her thighs. Chloe presses her more firmly into the door, holding her in place when her legs start to give out under wave after wave of pleasure.

After what seems like forever, her body relaxes slowly and she can stand on her own, legs trembling. Chloe pulls back from the kiss, resting their slightly damp foreheads together while Beca struggles to catch her breath. Gradually, the toy inside her starts to become uncomfortable, and Chloe reaches between them. It slips out of her easily, allowing more of the toy's contents to escape. It runs down Beca's legs, leaving trails that only serve to turn her on even further.

"You did so good, baby," Chloe breathes against her lips, then steps away.

As Beca watches, she wipes off the toy with some bath tissue, disconnecting the tubes to run water through it quickly before storing it back in her handbag. Before Beca can ask her to use more bath tissue on her legs, though, Chloe drops to her knees.

"Fuck," Beca mumbles, head again thudding back against the door as she turns her knees out to expose more of herself.

Chloe's hands land on Beca's hips and she leans in, her tongue finding the end of the drips, now almost down to Beca's knees. She licks up through it, all the way up to Beca's center. Automatically, Beca's fingers wind into Chloe's hair as Chloe repeats the process, licking up her legs and sliding her tongue between her folds to collect it all. She runs her tongue over Beca's clit again and again, and Beca swears as her hips start to rock, but then Chloe's pulling away and standing up.

"Vanilla," she says happily, wiping a smudge of it from a corner of her lips.

Beca whimpers, beyond rational thought, impossibly turned on all over again. Chloe reaches over for more bath tissue and hands it to her.

"Better clean up," she winks.

Beca exhales in a rush but swipes the tissue down her legs and over her center, drying herself off. For now. She drops the tissue in the toilet and flushes, then redresses jerkily, pulling on her underwear, pants, and shoes with trembling hands.

Chloe leans against the door, watching her, a smug expression on her face, her pupils still blown wide. Seeing her there, cocky and proud, gives Beca an idea as she finishes tying her shoes.

With a grin, she lowers herself to her knees in front of Chloe, and without hesitation, starts pushing her skirt up her hips.

"Beca, what -"

"I love it when you wear a skirt," Beca breathes, glancing up.

When Chloe doesn't shove her away and draws her lower lip between her teeth, Beca takes it as permission. She shoves the skirt the rest of the way up, bunching it over Chloe's hips. Chloe sighs when she's revealed, the blue thong absolutely wrecked. Beca stares, her heart stuttering at the glistening streaking Chloe's inner thighs. She licks her lips, hands bracing Chloe's hips against the door.

With a final look up for permission, Beca leans forward, pressing kisses to Chloe's inner thighs, her tongue flicking out occasionally to taste. It makes her own center throb again, but she ignores it, kissing Chloe's legs again and again, working higher as she goes. She leaves behind lipstick marks with each press of her mouth, the faint, red imprint of her lips stark against Chloe's skin.

"Beca…"

Beca glances up; Chloe stares down at her, one hand twisted in her own hair, a look of pained desperation on her face. That look, no matter how often she's seen it, shatters something inside Beca, so she gives them what they both want and leans in, moving the thong to the side as she runs her tongue flat through Chloe's folds.

_\- Chloe - _

Beca's tongue and lips work against her quickly, pulling skin into her mouth to suck. Chloe's back arches and she grinds her hips down against Beca's mouth, but it's not quite right; after another second, she realizes the thong is still in the way, preventing Beca from having full access.

"Bec - the - can you take it off?"

Beca looks up at her, lipstick smeared and mascara already smudged, and nods. She leans in again to capture the waistband of the material between her teeth, lightly scraping at Chloe's skin, and starts pulling it down. Chloe shimmies out of the thong when it's down around her calves, and Beca plucks it from her ankle to put in her front pocket.

"Uh -"

"You won't need it," Beca promises, then her hands reappear on Chloe's hips at the same time her tongue does between her legs. Chloe's eyes slam closed and she spreads her legs further; this is so much better with nothing in the way. Beca's tongue sweeps through her, finding her clit and latching on with her lips to suck. Chloe's hips jerk and she claps a hand over her own mouth, the other tangling itself into Beca's hair.

The door handle, still locked, rattles, and Chloe almost jumps out of her skin, but Beca holds her more firmly against the door.

"Just a minute!" Beca calls out, leaning back to smile devilishly up at Chloe.

It's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous, but Chloe feels herself fall even more in love with the insane person kneeling in front of her.

The door handle stops rattling and Beca leans in again, working more quickly, tongue flicking and lips searching. Chloe has to bite down on her knuckle, the tension rising in her lower stomach as Beca's head bobs between her legs. Her hips start to rock despite Beca's hands holding them in place and her toes curl.

"Bec - shit, I'm -"

Beca's lips find her clit and stay there, and without warning, her fingers are inside, pumping hard and dragging along Chloe's inner walls. Chloe groans into her hand as her body tenses; with one firm suck, she's thrown over and she's clenching around Beca's fingers and coming against her mouth.

When it passes, Beca pulls out and smirks up at her, the same daring look that had started everything. "I think there might be a line," she says, gesturing to the door.

Chloe pulls Beca up and smashes their lips together; it's wet, and tasting herself on Beca's lips almost makes her come again, but she ends the kiss before it can go anywhere else.

"We gotta…" she mumbles, and Beca nods.

This time, it's Beca who reaches for the bath tissue, dabbing at her face in a sorry attempt to clean up her ruined makeup. Once she's done, she flushes those tissues and helps Chloe pull her skirt back down and into place. It's short, though, and doesn't quite cover all the lipstick smeared across her inner thighs.

Chloe winces, knowing anyone could see it, but they don't have any other options. She sighs, glaring at Beca pointedly.

"Sorry?" Beca offers.

"You're not."

"I'm not," Beca agrees, then reaches for the door as Chloe picks up her handbag containing the toy.

Outside, a line of at least ten people waits, their expressions changing from annoyance to shock when Beca and Chloe step out. The only thing Chloe can think to do is offer a quick wave of apology, then Beca's dragging her by the hand away and down the stairs. Chloe does her best to walk carefully as they descend to the ground floor, now that her thong is in Beca's pocket and her thighs are covered in Beca's lipstick. Thankfully, Beca walks in front of her, helping to shield her from view until they're at the bottom of the staircase.

Beca makes a beeline for the door, taking Chloe with her, only for Stacie to appear out of nowhere and stop them.

"Hey! Where have you two been? What happened to your makeup?"

"Uh, busy," Beca says, her eyes never leaving the door.

"Okay, but -"

Someone stumbles into Chloe from behind, pushing her forward and into Beca; her front again meets Beca's ass and a fresh bolt of need shoots through her. She molds herself to Beca, unable to stop from rocking her hips against her yet again. Beca stiffens, and even as Stacie continues talking, Chloe leans forward.

"I want to be inside you again," she breathes into Beca's ear, making sure Stacie doesn't hear.

"Okay, bye Stacie!" Beca says in a rush, and then she's dragging Chloe forward again, weaving around people to get to the front door. They burst through the front door, half-jogging through the Treble yard and down the path leading between the bushes bordering the Treble and Bella properties.

Without her thong, Chloe can feel more than ever how wet she is with every step she takes, and of course that only makes it worse. She knows Beca has to be absolutely _wrecked _after being filled like that, and the pace Beca sets, crashing through the bushes gracelessly, makes excitement roll slickly through Chloe's veins.

They hit the Bella property and are up the front steps in a flash. Beca flings open the front door and starts up the stairs; Chloe's a little disappointed that Beca didn't immediately press her into the door, but then she remembers that her bedroom is upstairs and she doesn't mind. Ears cottony after leaving the pounding music of the party, Chloe follows, hot on her heels.

Near the top of the stairs, Beca trips, stumbling up the final few steps and careening forward into the opposite wall with a drunken laugh. Chloe reaches the landing and checks on Beca, making sure she's okay; she's still giggling to herself, and Chloe can't help but laugh with her as Beca presses a soft kiss to Chloe's lips as a "thank you" for helping her back to her feet.

Beca winds their fingers together again and leads the way to Chloe's room; as soon as they're inside, Chloe locks the door behind them and reattaches their lips in a searing kiss that somehow makes Chloe even needier.

They undress quickly, alternating between stripping off clothing with kisses and wandering hands. The way Beca pants into her mouth, arching closer and gasping when Chloe's hands find her full breasts, tells Chloe that the moment hasn't died. Kissing, groping, and laughing, they fall into Chloe's bed, shoving the covers off to pile on the floor.

Even though Beca had been the one leading Chloe to the bed, she rolls and pulls Chloe on top of her, opening her legs unabashedly so Chloe's hips can settle between her thighs. Chloe grinds down instinctively, making Beca's jaw drop with a moan, her body rolling beneath Chloe's. Beca's already trembling and squirming against her, arching up, and lifting her hips into Chloe's. The sheer amount of need in Beca's eyes astounds Chloe, and she pulls back to see Beca better.

Beca's eyebrows furrow in confusion, then her expression shifts to the very smirk that always ignites Chloe's blood. Even as Chloe watches, Beca's left hand lands on her own stomach and slides downward.

As hot as it is to watch Beca touch herself (the way her eyebrows draw together and mouth opens and how she makes these little gasping noises), Chloe has other plans in mind. With a willpower she didn't know she had, she reaches down to grab Beca's wrist, lifting her hand up and away from between her legs.

"You're not allowed to do that tonight," she says, watching the frustration appear over Beca's face.

"Hurry up then," Beca says for the second time that night, her voice slightly hoarse.

Because of that, Chloe moves purposely slowly, lowering herself to wrap her lips around Beca's left nipple. She swirls her tongue around it, keeping her hold on it soft, then gradually increases the pressure until Beca's arching up into her and swearing. She sucks on it, pulling her head back until the straining skin leaves her mouth, then switches to do the same to the other side. She doesn't stop until Beca is writhing under her, hips bucking and nails scrabbling down her back.

She releases Beca's breast, and licks her lips, heart fluttering when she sees how flushed and desperate Beca looks. Slowly, Chloe lifts herself up and away from Beca, purposely letting their bodies slide together as she climbs backward off the end of the bed. Beca's eyes flutter as Chloe moves over her center and then Chloe stands and turns away to pad over to her dresser. She opens the top shelf leisurely, hearing Beca's breath catch behind her.

"Are you wet, baby?" Chloe asks softy, not looking at Beca.

There's a pause, and Chloe can picture the lust washing over Beca's expression and how her hands are probably twisted into the sheets beneath her.

"God, you - yes, I'm - yes," Beca gasps through gritted teeth.

"I think you like it," Chloe replies casually, her eyes landing on what she'd been searching for. "I think you like feeling that way. Needy. Soaked and swollen and so, so ready for me."

"Chlo…"

"I think you like it when I fuck you like this."

Beca's only response is a wordless whimper, one that Chloe's entire body lights up at hearing. Unable to wait any longer, she reaches into the drawer and pulls out their pink ribbons, along with the modified pink dildo with its tube plunger and harness. She also takes out the bottle of the specialized lube, trying to remember how it all works.

Behind her, the bed creaks; she glances back to see Beca rising from it and walking over to her, still totally naked. Chloe's eyes flick down to where Beca's thighs gleam once again. She's not sure if it's all from Beca or residual from the toy earlier, but it makes her fingers twitch reflexively, aching to reach out and touch Beca.

Instead, she forces her attention back to the dildo and lube in her hand, remembering how to put it all together. Beca's body fits behind hers, her hips rocking against Chloe's ass and making it hard for Chloe to concentrate on filling the tubes with the realistic-looking lube.

As she works, Beca's hand reaches around her hips, fingertips teasing the soft, sensitive skin low on her stomach, tracing an invisible line. Chloe exhales shakily, blowing out air in a puff to steady herself as she finishes assembling the dildo and sets aside the lube. As soon as she's done, Beca's hand slides around her hip, over her ass then between her legs, and fingers slide into her easily.

Chloe grunts and has to grab the dresser for support; Beca's not being gentle, and they both know she doesn't have to be. Two fingers pump into Chloe, curling and rubbing at the textured patch inside. She whimpers and presses her hips backward, then Beca adds a third finger until she's all-out fucking Chloe from behind against her dresser and Chloe's back and legs tense and she tightens until she comes hard with a cry of Beca's name.

Beca's fingers move slowly, easing her down until it passes. Chloe sucks in a massive breath, lightheaded.

"That was for making me wait," Beca says softly, pulling out and stepping back.

Chloe turns, ready to retort, but Beca's already gone, walking away to sit on the end of the bed, smirk back in place.

Okay. Fine.

With a huff, Chloe slides on the harness, fitting the toy in place at the front with a practiced motion. Her hands tremble, but from excitement and her recent orgasm. She plucks the ribbons back off the dresser and, as an afterthought, selects a towel from inside her closet and tosses it to Beca, who splays it over the bed. She moves to the bed and Beca, doing her best to not feel ridiculous with the dildo strapped to her hips.

Beca doesn't seem to mind, though; her eyes are fixed on it, and she spreads her legs to make space for Chloe to step in between them. Chloe stops in front of her a little awkwardly, not sure what Beca's asking, but then Beca's eyes darken impossibly further and she reaches for Chloe's hips, tugging her forward until she's standing close, the toy pointed directly at Beca's face.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Chloe starts, then trails off at the look in Beca's eyes.

"I want to," she whispers, then leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of the dildo.

Chloe stares, enraptured, as Beca takes just the tip of the dildo between her lips and pulls back slowly, her lips sliding over it. Beca leans in then, her hands still in either side of Chloe's hips, and licks a stripe up the underside of the toy. Rationally, Chloe knows she can't feel anything, but her body sure thinks she does; she whimpers, one hand threading into Beca's hair to guide her.

Beca kisses and licks along the shaft, her hands squeezing Chloe's hips and ass rhythmically as she goes. Chloe has to bite her lip to keep still, not wanting to disrupt Beca's motions. The toy is positioned just right so that when Beca's tongue presses against the side, Chloe can feel it shifting against her.

Beca pulls back, kissing the tip again before wrapping her lips around it. Her cheeks hollow, and Chloe knows she's sucking, and - judging from the movements of it against the harness - swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Beca…"

Beca stops sucking and takes a deep breath, the tip still in her mouth. She closes her lips around it and moves forward, agonizingly slowly. Chloe tightens her hold in Beca's hair, fighting the urge to thrust, letting Beca move to her. Beca takes her inch by inch, moving until her nose hits Chloe's stomach. Chloe feels the toy moving again, and she knows Beca's working it with her tongue.

Beca's hand taps at her hip and Chloe gets the hint; she pulls back slowly, watching the glistening toy slide from Beca's lips. Beca holds it between her lips and hums, tapping Chloe's hip again, and Chloe carefully moves forward now, the toy disappearing into Beca's mouth. Beca's nose again hits her stomach. This time, Beca chokes a little, and Chloe pulls back instantly, only for Beca to take a deep breath and push forward again, taking it all the way as she maintains eye contact.

Chloe is positive she's lost her mind; this is Beca, sitting in front of her, toy reaching to the back of her throat. Beca maintains eye contact as she pulls away to finally let it fall from her lips.

"See?" Beca asks, licking her lips. "Fun."

"God," Chloe manages, detangling her fingers from Beca's hair.

"Beca's fine," Beca smirks, reclining on the bed to rest her hips on the towel. "Gonna use those?" she asks, nodding to the ribbons in Chloe's hand, dangling at her side.

Chloe looks down, surprised; she'd half-forgotten about them.

"If it's okay?" she checks.

"Totes," Beca smiles, and Chloe climbs onto the bed.

"Hands above your head," she commands softly, and Beca complies.

Chloe crawls over Beca, then reaches up to secure her wrist to the bars of their wooden headboard. She ties the knot carefully, her fingers shaking with excitement as she makes sure it's secure but not too tight. Beca gives an experimental tug, nodding, and Chloe ties her other wrist up as well.

When she's done, Chloe steps back and stares in awe at the sight of Beca, naked and aroused, tied to her bed. Under her gaze, Beca's entire body rolls, and her legs bend at the knee, planting her feet flat against the mattress, opening up to Chloe without being prompted.

"You're so beautiful," Chloe breathes, watching as Beca's hips strain up and crash down again.

"Chloe, just - please," Beca sighs, spreading her legs even further.

"Lube?" Chloe looks around.

Beca laughs, a breathless sound that acts like a magnet to draw Chloe over her, settling between her legs. "You won't need it," she says, her eyes fluttering as Chloe presses her into the mattress. "I'm so - I need you. I need you in me, now."

Chloe moans and, cognizant of the toy's position, leans down to kiss Beca. Beca tries to arch up into it, but tied as she is, isn't able to. Chloe smiles into the kiss, sliding her tongue between Beca's lips. She drops to a forearm and drags her fingers up Beca's side, feeling the skin twitch under her touch. Her hand trails up to under Beca's left breast and Beca tries to twist, to get straining skin under Chloe's fingers, but the ribbons hold her in place.

Smiling teasingly, Chloe pulls away, moving her lips to Beca's neck, first with gentle kisses, then working up to draw soft skin into her mouth and suck. As she does, she lets her fingers trail over Beca's nipple, making Beca arch and gasp under her.

"Chlo, I -"

"Shh," Chloe whispers, pulling away. "I've got you."

She moves to her knees, maintaining her position between Beca's legs. She's stunned at what she sees; Beca's right about the lube. Still, she reaches forward, gliding her fingers over Beca's slick skin.

"Shit, fuck," Beca swears, head pressing back into the mattress as Chloe touches her.

Chloe moves her hand to the dildo to rub along its length, coating it in Beca. Sitting up slightly, Beca watches her every movement, her face flushed.

Once she's sure Beca and the toy are ready, Chloe shuffles forward awkwardly to align the toy. She lets it nudge Beca, teasing her clit and sliding through her folds. Beca's hips lift into it and she groans, her hands clutching at the headboard. Her hips work against it, increasingly frantic, until Chloe eases it away.

"What -"

"Shh," Chloe says again, waiting a second before moving closer.

Chloe's stomach flutters with excitement and need; she puts her hands on Beca's hips, lifting slightly as she teases Beca's entrance with the tip.

She glances up a final time, making sure. Beca's eyes are screwed tightly shut and her chest heaves, telling Chloe all she needs to know.

Slowly, so slowly, Chloe eases forward, the tip disappearing into Beca. She pushes forward, finding little resistance, until it's about halfway buried inside. She moves her hips back, pulling until just the tip is inside, then rocks forward again, all so slowly, the sound of Beca's little whimpering gasps spurring her on. She does this a few times, pressing in more with each movement, until she pushes all the way, Beca taking the entirety of the toy.

As soon as their hips are flush, a deep moan falls from Beca's lips and her thighs tighten around Chloe.

_\- Beca - _

Beca takes a deep breath, rolling her hips and taking stock. She's so _full_; it's been a while since they've used this, and knowing it's Chloe inside her makes everything a little more.

"Okay?" Chloe asks tentatively.

"Yeah," Beca replies, shifting her legs restlessly. It's almost too big; she feels it stretching her, and it stings a little, but not too badly. She nods, trying to relax.

The next pull back and press in is faster, more assured. Beca hisses at the push and pull inside of her, but then Chloe's moving again, her strokes long and slow. Chloe leans forward, hovering over Beca, the muscles in her arms standing out as she braces herself on the mattress. She throws her hips forward at the new angle, driving more deeply. Beca swears, her legs flying up to cross over Chloe's lower back as Chloe sets a faster pace.

Beca's entire body moves with each thrust, sliding up the bed with every drive from Chloe's hips. The dildo delves into her, pressing against her walls, and she starts to think it'll be over embarrassingly quickly.

"I love being inside you," Chloe pants. "How does it feel?"

"G - good," Beca manages, "It's - you - ah, shit shit - it's really good."

Chloe changes tactic, drawing her hips back slowly, letting Beca feel every ridge and bump on the toy as it slides mostly out, before slamming in with one fast thrust. Beca cries out and her hips lift automatically, trying to take more of it as Chloe repeats the pattern.

"Oh _shit _\- fuck - don't stop," Beca begs, straining upward.

"Never," Chloe replies, thrusting in and grinding down.

It makes Beca's eyes slam closed and she throws her head back into the pillow, completely overwhelmed. Above her, Chloe moans and shifts, and a hand appears at Beca's throat again. Beca's eyes fly open to meet Chloe's and, with one more thrust and grind, Chloe squeezes.

Fireworks erupt behind Beca's eyes and her mouth falls open; she's light-headed from the stimulus, and her entire body stiffens, tensing as she clenches and tightens around the toy.

"Chlo - I'm -"

The hand at her throat disappears and Beca looks down in time to see Chloe fumbling with the plunger on the tube, and for the second time that night, Beca feels twitching from deep within her and she's suddenly so full, the liquid pouring into her, that she can't handle it; her hips jerk up into Chloe's and she's screaming Chloe's name and coming around the dildo that's still releasing into her, some of the liquid trickling out and onto the towel under her.

After it passes, Chloe pulls out slowly, Beca hissing until it's completely out. It bumps her as it leaves, though, and Beca's body shudders with aftershocks. As soon as Chloe's out and gone from between her legs, Beca's thighs clench together at the loss and fall to one side. Chloe rises from the bed and steps out of the harness, then rejoins Beca on the bed to untie her wrists. As soon as her arms are free from the ribbons, Beca drops them to her sides, wincing as the blood rushes to her fingertips.

Beca lies, staring at the ceiling, post-orgasmic contentment turning her head to helium and limbs to lead. Chloe curls into her side, head resting on her shoulder, her every breath puffing over Beca's skin.

"You alive?" Chloe whispers after a moment.

"Uh."

"Good."

Beca sighs, still gazing at the ceiling. After a moment, she glances over to meet Chloe's eyes.

"... you wanna see if this one is flavored vanilla, too?"

Chloe's eyes light up and she's moving down Beca's body more quickly than Beca can spread her legs.


End file.
